


confessions are the worst !!

by Anonymous



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Accidental Relationship, Confessions, Don't Read This, Love Confessions, M/M, Multi, OK THIS IS MY TAKE ON HUMOUR WHICH ISNT REALLY HUMOUR SINCE I HAVE THE WORST SENSE OF HUMOUR, Plot Twists, Weird Plot Shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-23 23:25:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9686843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: mark decides to confess.no, not that way!





	

Study halls on a Monday afternoon are the worst, Mark decides. His classroom is dreary and bleak, even though the weather outside is absolute wonderful. A faint longing to run outside and hop on his skateboard fills his gut, before he shakes his head and tries to focus on the science worksheet splayed out in front of him. It's too late- as he's thinking about how nice it'd be to walk down to the corner store with his friends right this minute. Wake up Mark! This isn't the time for daydreaming. 

His thoughts suddenly turn to last night, the warmth of Donghyuck curled up against his chest, both of their bodies awkwardly crushed together in the midst of the tiring schedule. The four words "I love you, hyung." muttered from his mouth in his sleep, Mark's eyes widening at the statement. Last night, he supposes, was a good night. 

An annoying click of the tongue reminds him that Renjun and Jeno are sitting behind him, making weird expressions to try and get his attention. Mark finally turns around, and groans at his friends' stupid antics. When the teacher isn't looking, he clenches his teeth together and hisses "What?" More giggles and laughs come from the two boys, before Jeno takes a piece of paper, scribbles something down on it and hands it to Renjun, who folds it and chucks it straight at Mark's face. Thank god for Mark's quick reaction, as he catches it- breaking a wing in the process. A small snicker escapes Jeno until they see the teacher turning back to look at them. Mark sighs, and opens up the paper airplane. The contents spell in hastily written Hangul " _CODFESS_ ".

It takes awhile for Mark to realize what they're saying. Oh. Confess. He looks to his side to see Jaemin, distracting the teacher and giving a thumbs up behind his back. Of course, they're all in it. Jisung is in the corner actually working (he isn't in their grade but goes to their classroom for Study Hall), while Chenle and Donghyuck both work on a math project side by side. Mark takes a deep breath, getting a fresh sheet of paper and carefully writing in English; "I'm sorry, but I love you too." Is it too cheesy? He hopes it isn't. Their Intro to English classes should give Donghyuck enough ability to read it, and hopefully return his feelings. 

He carefully folds the paper, mind racing through possibilities. The period is almost over, and sooner or later it'll be the end of school. Mark has one chance to make this work, and frankly Mark hopes it ends up in the trash can, ignored by his classmates. Why is he even doing this?

When it's done, there's only two minutes left on the clock. Now Jeno has gotten up to distract the teacher, a slight twinkle in his eyes. Mark grasps the paper airplane, and chucks it towards Donghyuck. Wait a minute, where is Donghyuck? Mark looks to the other side of the classroom. Oh god, Donghyuck just left to go put his workbooks back into his locker. When he looks back at where Donghyuck should be, he's met with Chenle, picking up the note and scanning through it. 

When Chenle is done reading it, his eyebrows perk up, realizing what the contents say. The handwriting is distinctively Mark's, so there's no avoiding it. He turns to face Mark, his cheeks tinted red and his eyes so wide it looks like they'll burst. Renjun, Jaemin and Jeno are all witnessing the homicide, eyes wide and mouths agape. 

The bell rings, shaking Mark back into reality. Everyone starts to clamour towards the door, textbooks held tightly onto their chests. He blindly feels for his books, staring blankly into the distance. Chenle waves goodbye to him, a small grin creeping up on his face. When Mark walks out of the classroom, Renjun and Jaemin grab his shoulders.

“Oh my god, are you okay? That was a fucking massacre man.” Jaemin breathes out, his expression somewhere in between disgusted and amused. “Good luck getting out of this one, buddy.” He grins, and stalks away to where Jeno is putting away his books. Now Renjun is left, still gripping on tight to Mark’s right shoulder.

“Oh- Renjun, would you mind letting go? It… It kind of hurts.” Mark winces, Renjun’s nails digging into his shoulder blades. “Seriously. Please.”

It seems as if Renjun finally notices what he’s doing, and immediately apologizes, shaking his head and lightly chuckling to himself. “Well. You’re in for it now, Lee Minhyung. This is usually the time where I offer advice, but to be honest this hasn’t ever happened and I’ve got nothing. The best way is to formally apologize and _really_ confess this time. We’ll have your back. See you later.” He smiles weakly before skipping off to where his locker was. Mark stands in the middle of the hallway. What’s a boy to do?

 

The next day is almost the same like yesterday, but with less excitement and (thankfully) less horrific accidents. After each class, it seems that everyone (even Jisung) offers a piece of advice to him, which really doesn’t help as most of them include ‘stabbing yourself and going into a cellar to die alone’. After Tuesday’s study hall, Chenle approaches Mark in the middle of the hallway, his expression like a giddy schoolgirl’s, clenching his textbooks with what seems all his strength. He takes a deep breath, cheeks flushed. “Well, Mark- I was wondering if-“

“Hey, let’s meet at the local café next week on Monday during lunch!” Mark suddenly blurts out, his heart taking over his mind. It was a perfect plan. He would treat the younger to dinner, and kindly tell him it was all a misunderstanding. He didn’t want to hurt his feelings, but there wasn’t any way around it anymore. He would just have to do it himself. “Uh, my treat?” He adds at the end, the statement coming out more as a question that rather an offer.

Chenle blinks a few times, his confused expression turning into a light smile. “Ok, hyung! I’ll meet you there.” He turns away, still clutching his textbooks and walks off.

 

Mark sighs, putting a hand to his forehead. Why was he so stupid.

 

Its lunchtime now, the only free time they get during the whole school day. When Mark arrives, he can already see Chenle sitting in one of the two seat tables outside, reading off a menu and tapping his fingers against the glass table. Mark hastily takes a seat, oblivious to Renjun, Jaemin, Jeno, and Jisung all hiding behind a pair of conveniently trimmed bushes behind where they’re sitting. Jaemin gestures for them all to get closer, so they’re in ear shot of the drama. Renjun had told them about Mark’s plan the previous night, so they all had good reasons to be there.

Chenle greets Mark, simpering at him. “I’m so glad you could make it!” Mark gasps with false clarity, seating himself down, suddenly wishing he took more ‘bonding sessions’ with Taeyong hyung.  “So, let’s order, right?” He opens up the menu, ordering whatever’s first on the menu.

Chenle looks Mark up and down, before questioning him “Why did you just order a bowl full of ice cubes, hyung?” His eyebrows are furrowed. “It’s okay, I’m fine with your weird antics.” Mark feels like dying in his seat.

Sooner or later Mark’s bowl full of ice cubes and Chenle’s sandwich arrive, and they both dig in. Mark pokes at his bowl, wondering how he ended up like this in the first place. The Chinese boy seems to be enjoying the date quite a lot, his warmth radiating off him like the sun. Mark feels a bit bad for letting his friend down like this, but the more he lies the more he’ll feel bad.

When Chenle has finished his sandwich, Mark takes a deep breath, wringing his hands together and looks up, staring the other straight in the eyes. “Chenle, I have something to say.” He takes another deep breath before getting interrupted by Chenle.

“Actually hyung, me too! I really enjoyed this lunch and-“

“ _ **WAIT- EVERYONE SHUT UP.**_ ” A loud scream comes from behind the bushes, Jeno and the rest scrambling out from behind the shrubs, all tripping over each other before landing straight into the grass. Mark and Chenle stare at them awkwardly before going back to talking.

Mark sighs, “No Chenle, this is important.” His eyes try to look away, but he can’t. He takes Chenle’s hand in his, grasping it. “I actually like Donghyuck. Don’t get me wrong, you’re an amazing friend, but I like you… as a friend. Get me?” Mark winces, still holding tightly onto the other’s hands. The expression that comes from Chenle isn’t what he expects, as he takes his hands from Mark’s and groans.

“That’s what I meant hyung! I don’t really like you romantically- you’re so stupid hyung. I actually like Jisung. He’s so cute, who wouldn’t, I mean. And yes. You like Donghyuck. It’s really obvious. Honestly, did anyone **actually** think I liked you?” He glares back at the group of boys still recovering from their fall. “Whatever. Thanks for buying me lunch though! See you in class.” He pleasantly grins, walking away before giving Jisung a small peck on the cheek.

 

Perhaps Monday’s aren’t that boring after all.

**Author's Note:**

> YO IT'S MY FUCKING COMEBACK honestly i haven't wrote in such a long time it feels nice to write for a fandom that isn't 17 (i love my bbs but gotta do something for my other kids too)
> 
> i really adore platonic markhyuck tho,, i srsly do. tbh i dont really ship them romantically just yet but i felt like i had to jump on the markhyuck fic train somehow, so let's consider this as my debut lmAO
> 
> anyways yeah, feel free to leave comments because im a thirsty hoe for them- thanks for reading!!!!!!


End file.
